


Content Hearts

by UEvangeline



Category: Arata Kangatari
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arata woke to find her lying in bed with him, and it had so much his heart could take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content Hearts

Arata thought that was the first time he woke up feeling like he hadn’t slept in a week. Fighting Kikutsune really took everything he had within, and it worried him greatly. The shou was only the first of six.

However, as he started to fully wake up, those thoughts quickly vanished from his mind. He was lying in a comfortable bed, which was already uncommon enough, a heavy and cosy cover was keeping the chilly air away from his tired body and, to complete the whole scene, he could feel a warm body pressed to his back. And it wasn’t just any body, it was a naked body.

“Kotoha?” he asked, knowing very well she would only do that because of the healing.

“Arata, you are already awake? Sleep some more, both your body and your mind need it.”

He could now feel her arms wrapped around him, her hands tangled on his stomach.

“Kotoha, I think it would be better if you put your clothes back on.”

She didn’t speak for what felt like a whole hour.

“It’s better for your recover, Arata. Just forget it and go back to sleep.”

But that was something he just couldn’t do. How was he supposed to forget that the soft naked body of the girl he loved was pressed against his back so deliciously that he could even feel her breasts?

Arata sighed.

“Kotoha, there’s only so much I can take.”

He respected her. For the hayagamis, did he respect her! But he loved her. He knew she was in love with the other Arata, but just that wasn’t enough for him to let go of his feelings. He couldn’t even start to understand how the other Arata managed to live with her for so many ears without falling for her. Kotoha was nothing but perfect.

“Am I… bothering you?” she asked. Arata heard the hurt in her voice, and it almost made him roll his eyes. How could she possibly think that?

“You know it’s not that, Kotoha. Just… don’t torture me, please.”

His heart was the one aching for her. All he wanted now was to move so he could face her and hug her tightly, bringing her body even closer to his. He wanted her entirely, not only the healing powers she inherited as an Uneme.

Again, it took forever for her to answer. He felt when she rested her forehead on his shoulder, rubbing her nose softly on his skin.

“I like being this close to you, Arata. I… I don’t like the fact Mikusa fell for you.”

That was something new for him. Mikusa liked him? However, that wasn’t the most important information on that sentence at the moment.

“Still, the one you love is your Arata- _sama_.”

This time, no answer came from her. But he was tired of waiting. A long time had passed since they met so, if she didn’t like him now, she never would.

Deciding for a course of action he wouldn’t normally take, Arata moved fast, trapping her beneath him, as he supported all his weight with his arms, starring at her eyes, trying hard to focus only there, but finding it more difficult than he previously thought.

“I can only take as much, Kotoha. You can’t heal me like this. Heal me the regular way, the way you would heal… I don’t know, Kannagi.”

Her eyebrows frowned. He could notice she was a bit scared by his sudden move, but she trusted him, and that was clear enough. She raised a hand to rest on his cheeks.

“You are more important than Kannagi- _sama_ , Arata.”

“No, I’m not.” He said, shaking his head. “I understand you see _him_ when you look at me, Kotoha, and I can understand why you feel like you are responsible for my well-being. But deep down, you know I can’t replace him. So, please, don’t treat me like you treat him.”

She was suddenly very worried, desperate to undo the misunderstanding.

“No! Ever since you told me the truth, Arata, I’ve been treating you completely differently from the way I treat Arata- _sama_ , please, believe me!”

He smiled at her, all the boldness finally subsiding, letting the pain surface in his heart.

“Then, you know. You can’t heal me like that. It’s more than I can take. Just put your clothes back on, Kotoha.”

Her eyes filled up with tears.

“Don’t ask me that, Arata! Healing you is the only thing I can do for you. I’m not strong like Mikusa, I can’t fight, I can’t help you when you really need, so please, let me do what I can. If I can’t even heal you… I’m nothing but useless.”

The tears ran though her cheeks, and Arata wiped them away gently. The aching was just too great for that kind of closeness. Letting his head fall beside hers, he whispered on her ear:

“You’re cruel, you know. You know I love you, and yet, you play with me like this.”

Kotoha brought her arms up, hugging him from the neck.

“When I look at you, I don’t see him anymore. The lines on your faces are a bit alike, but your hair is shorter and of lighter colour, right? Your eyes too, they match the colour of your hair.”

Arata was speechless. For how long had she…?

“I’m not ready yet to tell you ‘I love you’, but, Arata, I want you for myself and no one else. I can’t bare the sight of any other girl around you, especially Mikusa, since she has strong feelings for you.”

He raised his head once again.

“Kotoha…”

She pulled him to a kiss, shutting whatever it was he was about to say. This time, their kiss went very differently from the first time. This time, he kissed her back with all he got, and she couldn’t deny it felt ridiculous nice to, for once, have those feelings returned.

Hesitantly, his hands started to wander through her body, making her shiver even though it was already getting too hot under those covers.

“Arata!” she moaned when his lips left hers to explore her neck.

Yes, it did feel tremendously good to be loved back. It felt ridiculous good to have someone that looked and touched her like the woman she was, and not like a little sister.

He kissed her whole body, down and up again, returning to her lips. When their mouths met, she managed to change their positions, sitting on top of him. Arata only looked at her with lust darkening his light eyes. Under such a stare, she felt more like a goddess than a simple girl.

The knots on his pants were easy to undo, and he soon was as naked as she was. Taking his hands, she placed them on her waist, loving the feeling of his big hands pressing her tightly. Slowly, she began to slide himself inside her, marvelling at the sensation. She thought it would hurt, but it didn’t, not even one bit. Kotoha only found herself wanting even more from him.

This time, Arata was the one to roll them, changing the position once again. The covers finally fell, forgotten, to the floor. He started out slowly, but seeing how she responded deliciously to him, the pace only grew quicker and stronger, until both of them were groaning, moaning and screaming for the sensations they were causing to one another.

Both explosions came in unison, tightening the close bound that was just formed. Careful not to crash her, Arata managed to fall by her side, bringing her the closer to him he could.

“Now I can sleep like you wanted me too.”

She chuckled.

“I’m glad.”

Getting back the cover, Arata threw it on top of them. Kotoha snuggled even closer, enjoying the warmth of his body.

“I love you, Arata, I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

The smile on his face, however, was priceless.

“I love you too, Kotoha.”

Finally with content hearts, they let themselves into deep slumber.


End file.
